tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Teen Techno Turtle Trio Plus One!
[[Datei:ShellShock049.jpg|thumb|300px|'Teen Techno Turtle Trio Plus One!']]"Teen Techno Turtle Trio Plus One!" ("Teen Techno Turtle-Trio plus eins") ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus dem Shell Shock-Sammelalbum von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 1989 *'Ausgabe:' Shell Shock *'Story:' Don Simpson (als Don Simon) *'Zeichnungen:' Don Simpson (als Don Simpy) *'Tusche': Don Simpson (als Don Simmott) *'Text:' Don Simpson (als Donnie Simek) Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Tales of Alternate Turtles on the Moon" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|140px|Saurier in MassenTeen Techno Turtles, alias Alternate Turtles **Splicer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Splinter *Pteranoman und die Cave Babes Handlung thumb|180px|Vergebliche LiebesmühDie Geschichte beginnt mit einem Vorwort, in welchem die Frage gestellt wird, was gewesen wäre, wenn die Turtles nicht von Splinter, sondern von dessen verrückten Halbbruder und Wissenschaftler Splicer aufgezogen worden wären. Die hier präsentierte Story ist das Ergebnis dieser Überlegung... Eines Tages wähnt Splicer seine Ziehsöhne dafür bereit, ihr fortgeschrittenes Training aufnehmen zu können und dadurch zu den "größten Helden, die die Welt je gesehen hat", zu werden. Um sie voneinander unterscheiden zu können, versucht er ihnen Namen zu geben; doch da die Turtles sich äußerlich nicht voneinander unterscheiden und Splicer ihnen die Namen nicht individuell zugewiesen hat, endet dieser Versuch in einem Wer-ist-wer-Wirrspiel. Splicer versucht es dann mit farbigen Overalls, doch die Turtles beginnen über die genaue Farbgebung ihrer Kostüme herumzudiskutieren, und so ist auch dieser Versuch zum Scheitern verurteilt. thumb|left|180px|"Spielzeug!"Splicer unternimmt nun einen letzten Versuch, indem er seinen Ziehsöhnen persönliche Waffen verleiht, mit denen er sie endlich zu unterscheiden hofft. Doch mit diesen neuen "Spielzeugen" - einem Flammenwerfer, einem Boden-Luft-Raketenwerfer, einer Kreissäge und einer Boom-Box - haben die Techno Turtles gleich soviel Spaß, dass sie Splicers halbes Labor in Schutt und Asche legen - und mit der Festlegung ihrer Namensverteilung immer noch keinen Fortschritt erzielt haben. Splicer gibt seine Versuche frustriert auf und fährt sie stattdessen in einem Schwebewagen zu ihrem "ultimativen Trainingsplatz" - Dinosaur Peninsula, eine Halbinsel, die (wie der Name bereits verrät) von Dinosauriern bewohnt wird. Dort sollen die Techno Turtles gegen die urzeitlichen Ungetüme um ihr Leben kämpfen; erst wenn sie lebend von dort zurückkehren, sind sie - so Splicer - wirklich "warhaftige Turtles". thumb|240px|Ungewöhnliche RetterSo bewegen sich die ausgesetzten Turtles vollkommen ratlos durch den dichten Dschungel, der die Halbinsel überzieht. Der erste Dinosaurier, dem sie begegnen, ist nur ein halb ausgewachsener Pteranodon, doch gleich darauf treffen die Vier auch auf erwachsene - und viel furchteinflößendere - Exemplare. Von den Sauriern eingekreist, sehen sie sich bereits als deren Abendessen, als auf einmal in Fellbikinis gekleidete junge Frauen aus dem Blätterdach des Urwalds hervorstürmen und die Biester zurücktreiben! Dann stößt ein in ein Dinosaurierkostüm gekleidetes Individuum aus dem Himmel auf sie herab - der Superheld Pteranoman! thumb|left|180px|Gag auf GagPteranoman beginnt die Techno Turtles zu tadeln, dass sie die Halbinsel - welche eigentlich ein Präservat für die letzten auf der Erde lebenden Dinosaurier fungiert - als ihren Trainingsschießstand missbrauchen wollten. Splicer entschuldigt sich im Namen seiner Schützlinge bei Pteranoman für seine Ignoranz über diese Tatsache; Pteranoman nimmt diese Bitte an und macht ihnen allen ein Angebot: Da sie als sprechende Tiere keinen Platz in der Menschenwelt hätten, könnten sie gerne hier auf der Halbinsel bleiben. Doch dann enthüllen die Techno Turtles sich als Menschen (bzw. menschliche Fernsehschauspieler) in Kostümen, die allerdings trotzdem gerne hierbleiben möchten, solange der Vorrat an Höhlenbräuten nicht zuneige geht. Ihr Aufenthalt wird allerdings von einigen Neuankömmlingen verkürzt - und zwar den echten Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Diese jagen sofort wütend hinter den Hochstaplern her, die ihr Heil in der Flucht suchen, da jene ihren Ruf als grimmige Comicikonen zu zerstören drohen - schlimmstenfalls, indem sie sich sogar noch als Hauptfiguren in einer kindischen Zeichentrickserie verpflichten! thumb|180px|Von Halbbruder zu HalbbruderWährend die falschen und echten Turtles im Dschungel verschwinden, taucht auch Splinter auf der Bildfläche auf, der seine Söhne zu einem einfachen Picknick in der Natur hatte einladen wollen. Splicer befragt seinen Bruder sogleich, wie er seine eigenen Turtles eigentlich auseinanderhält; Splinter antwortet einfach darauf, dass er lediglich einen Namen rufen muss, und der angesprochene Turtle reagiert darauf. Am Schluss machen die beiden Ratten sich bereit, Pteranoman und den Cave Babes zu folgen, die ihrerseits den Turtles nacheilen, die sich im Urwald bereits kräftig in den Haaren liegen. Trivia *Diese Versionen der Turtles erscheinen erneut in der ''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #2-Kurzgeschichte "Tales of Alternate Turtles on the Moon". *Die Namen, die Splicer und die Techno Turtles sich hier zu geben versuchen und die sich als Running Gag ständig ändern, enthalten (in der im Comic gegebenen Reihenfolge) die Namen von: **Astronomen und Physikern (Galileo, Ptolemäus, Kopernikus und Einstein) **Frauenhelden (Casanova, Don Juan, Romeo und John Travolta) **Philosophen aus dem Altertum (Plato, Sokrates, Aristoteles, Epikur) **amerikanischen Schauspielern (Humphrey Bogart, Robert Mitchum, Steve McQueen und Al Pacino) **europäischen Filmemachern und Regisseuren (Fellini, Antonioni, Truffaut und Resnais) *Splicer ist eine Parodie von Jerry Lewis' Charakterdarstellung im Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_verrückte_Professor_(1963) The Nutty Professor]. *Desgleichen enthält dieses Comic eine Anspielung auf Larry Marders Tales of the Beanworld, einem Independent-Comic über die Abenteuer von antropomorphen Bohnen.[http://bizarreheroes.blogspot.de/2014/06/blog-post.html Blogspot: Don Simpson, "Bizarre Heroes: The Megaheroes of the Fiascoverse by Don Simpson"] Siehe auch *''Turtle Soup'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Shell Shock Kategorie:Parodien Kategorie:Non-Canon